1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to computer graphics and, more particularly, to an apparatus and method for resizing an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display controllers used in small, portable devices typically include resizers that scale and/or crop an image from an image capture device to a desired size. For example, a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) sensor inputs image frames to a camera interface of a liquid crystal display controller (LCDC) at specific horizontal and vertical dimensions. The camera interface then sends each camera frame to a resizer that resizes (i.e., scales and/or crops) the camera frame to a predetermined, desired size. Thereafter, the resizer outputs the resized image to a display panel for display.
However, a number of limitations and inconveniences exist with current display controllers. In particular, resizer input image dimensions, resizer scaling ratios, and resizer output sizes must be manually provided to the display controllers. Accordingly, the correct input image dimensions, scaling ratios, and output sizes must be accurate or the resizer will not properly resize the images. In other words, the above-defined variables must respectively match or the resizer will not properly resize the images. Providing the variables to the display controller is labor intensive and prone to errors because a user needs to manually calculate the variables. Furthermore, the display controller needs to write the variables received from central processing unit (CPU) to internal registers. The process of writing the variables utilizes valuable CPU bandwidth and the storage of variables requires extra memory (i.e., internal registers).
In view of the foregoing, there is a need to provide reliable apparatus and method for resizing images that are not labor intensive and utilize less CPU bandwidth and memory.